


His Sensei

by Yaoiwriteronly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Car Sex, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Desk Sex, Gentle Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly
Summary: Nagisa writes smutty fanfiction about his teacher. How messed up is that?During the weekend, he is writing an essay for Karma's class. He is tired, and stressed.Wanting nothing more than to sleep, he sends his essay without checking.That was his first mistake.Meanwhile, Karma recieves a rather steamy essay from a certain blue haired student.What was he going to do now?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 255





	1. Secrets and a Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS A WHOOOOOOE LOT OF SMUT!!!!!!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes!

Nagisa had a secret. He had a very dirty, very bad secret. A secret bad enough to ruin the rest of his life.  
He was in love with his teacher.  
No one else knew about this though. If someone found out, then it would eventually reach his teachers ears. Nagisa couldn't have that. He wouldn't care if the rest of the world judged him, but not him.  
Not Karma.  
It was his first year in highschool when he ran into Karma. He was just starting his new job at the highschool and got lost. Nagisa found him wandering the art hallway.  
"Are you lost?" He asked when he walked up.  
The tall red headed man looked down at him and nodded.  
"I'm looking for the math hallway, but this school is ridiculously huge. Seriously, why is there an entire hallway dedicated to art?" He sneered.  
Nagisa backtracked, not expecting the man to be so angry.  
"Um...I could show you the way if you want," his voice trailed off as the man looked at him weirdly.  
"Didn't you approach me with the intention to help? Or did you just want to know if I was lost?" He chuckled.  
Nor was he expecting the man to be so sarcastic.  
"Follow me," he shyly instructed.  
They walked in silence before Nagisa cleared his throat.  
"So...are you a new student to? It took me a while to figure out the structure of the school as well," he tried to make small talk.  
The man unexpectedly laughed and bended over Nagisa. Dang, he knew he was tall, but seriously!?  
"Kid, I'm a 23 year old man, it's kinda insulting that you would think I'm a fresh highschooler," he cackled.  
Nagisa blushed in embarrassment and walked quicker. Way to go, Nagisa. Insult a man 7 years older than you at your first meeting.  
"I'm actually a new math teacher. Just started today, nice to know I've got such helpful students!" He explained.  
Nagisa stands corrected, he just insulted his Sensei.  
"I apologise Sensei, I shouldn't have been so rude," he bowed deeply.  
"Just call me Karma, kid. Feels kind of weird to be called Sensei by someone not much younger than me," the new teacher ruffled his blue hair and snickered.  
"I'm not a kid. My name's Nagisa," he pouted up to the taller man.  
"Sure, sure. Whatever you say kid," he snarked before they continued walking again.  
"Sensei's so rude," he muttered back.  
Finally they reached the classroom, kids already shouting inside.  
"So, when shall I expect you in my classroom?" Karma casually asked.  
Nagisa checked his schedule, "Um...3rd period," he answered.  
"Good, good. You're my last class until after lunch," he nodded approvingly before the bell rung, surprising them both.  
"Oh, crap!" Nagisa yelled when he realized that was the tardy bell.  
"Go on now, don't be late," Karma joked cheekily.  
Nagisa glared at the teacher and then took off down the hall.  
Before Karma closed his classroom door he heard the red head yell, "Get into your seats and shut up! Look alive, you're in math class!"  
Nagisa shook his long hair and smiled. Karma knew very well that not a single person enjoys math. That was just a sarcastic remark made by the new teacher.  
He couldn't help but feel excited for 3rd period, at least now he knows the teacher is interesting.  
It's been a year since then. Nagisa made sure to take the class this year as well. Karma quickly became one of the most popular teachers in the school. Especially for the girls. He would pass girls applying makeup at their lockers gossiping about how hot Karma was.  
Some girls even claim to have slept with him.  
Nagisa rolls his eyes every single time. Karma had to be superhuman to sleep with one girl and then another 30 seconds later all across the school. Seriously, if they were going to lie at least line up their schedules.  
Nagisa sighed and packed his bag for the day. Before he left his home though, he clicked his computer and glanced at the long, rather steamy fanfiction he wrote about a certain red headed teacher.  
Yes, in his free time, he wrote smut about him and his teacher. How screwed up is that? If anyone saw this, a lot of questions would be asked.  
He should delete it and never do it again, but as he read threw a few lines, he couldn't. The image of them actually doing it made him feel really good. How could he delete something that makes him feel good?  
At least that was his excuse. The truth is, he got really hot and bothered reading threw it. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight and his mind hazy. Imagining Karma slamming him against his desk and fucking him until he cries made him very excited.  
Nagisa shook his head and slapped his blushing cheeks. He needed to stop thinking about it or he would never get to school. And that meant not seeing Karma.  
Nagisa zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he exited the house. He hopped onto the train and rode it all the way to his stop.  
Sighing, he walked the rest of the way to school straightening his clothes and smoothing his hair.  
It was scientifically impossible to ride a train and come out unruffled. Especially with people rubbing against you and passing by.  
He saw his school gate and blushed when he saw who was on guard today.  
Standing taller than last year, if that was even possible, was the red headed devil himself.  
He was wearing tight, ripped jeans and a loose black shirt with the top few buttons undone. To top it off, he hair was a very distracting mess.  
"Nagisa! Punctual as ever, what are you waiting for get in here," Karma ordered when he spotted him frozen on the sidewalk.  
Nagisa glanced down to make sure a certain bulge wasn't showing and walked up to the man.  
"You're not wearing the school uniform Karma-Sensei," Nagisa sighed and scolded him for the nth time.  
He has been fighting this war with Karma since the first day. The older man did not like wearing suits for some reason. Nagisa thought he looked incredibly hot.  
"You know as well as I do that you will never get me into the uniform so give up already," Karma grinned challengingly.  
Nagisa scoffed back and walked passed him into the school, "Don't hold your breath Sensei, I will get you into a suit," he declared.  
Nagisa could hear Karma laughing behind him.  
The first 2 classes passed by as quickly as ever and Nagisa was finally sitting in Karma's classroom.  
"Nice to see so many happy faces this fine afternoon!" Karma cackled.  
Nagisa glanced around and saw the deadpanned, tired stares of weighed down highschool kids.  
Karma really couldn't go a day without being sarcastic.  
Karma sat down in his rolling chair and smiled at them angelically.  
Nagisa felt the hairs on his arm stand up. When Karma smiled like that, nothing good ever came out of it. He could practically see the devil tail and horns pop out.  
He heard scared gulps from the people closest to him so he wasn't the only one to notice.  
"Now, I know it's Friday and you all have an amazingly fun weekend planned and I'm going to make it even better! By Monday I want a 6,000 word essay sent to me by email about every single formula I taught this week!" He eyes them happily.  
Kids slammed their heads against their desks and wailed in anguish.  
"How do you even write an essay about math!?" His seatmate cried out as she gripped her hair stressfully.  
All the while, Karma was cracking like the absolute devil he was.  
Nagisa did like his teacher, but he also kinda wanted to punch him. With a chair. Repeatedly. In the face.  
Nagisa glared at the man and was rewarded with a blinding smile.  
But then again, he still liked him.  
Nagisa slouched home and threw himself at his desk reluctantly.  
He opened his computer and exited out of the fanfiction before clicking on a new document.  
And for the rest of his weekend, he wrote an essay instead of relaxing like he wished he could.  
He sighed and stretched before exiting out of the document and searched YouTube for a song he's had in his mind all week.  
He was tired and has been working on the essay all night but he was finished.  
And extremely hungry.  
With the song now downloaded, he headed to his kitchen to make a sandwich and then decided to take a shower.  
When he came back up to his room, his eyes were heavy and his stride was dragging.  
He drowsily clicked on the document and sent it to Karma's email without another glance.  
That was his second mistake.  
His first was not checking which document he clicked before sending it.  
When Monday rolled around, Nagisa found himself in the corner of his room having a panic attack.  
How could he be so stupid!? What in the actual fuck was he thinking when he sent that!? Oh right, nothing because he's an idiot!  
Nagisa got up wobbily and creeped up to the computer screen again. Hoping to everything that he didn't see what he thought he did.  
Unfortunately, he saw correctly.  
The document he sent wasn't his essay, it was the fanfiction he wrote about the two of them.  
The fanfiction that involved a shit ton of sex and dirty talk. The fanfiction that detailed Karma taking him on his desk.  
Nagisa screamed until his throat was sore.  
This couldn't be happening. He was just dreaming. Yeah, he'll pinch himself and just wake up like in the movies!  
Harder than he meant to, he pinched his cheek. He felt the sting, but still remained standing in the middle of his bedroom. He was definitely awake.  
Fuck the movies. Fuck his life. Fuck him. He's quiting school. He'll just live in a box in an alley for the rest of his life. He'll fight against the stray cats for scraps of food and shower in the rain like the hobo he was.  
As he was planning his bright future, the alarm clock went off telling him it was time to go.  
Nagisa picked up the clock and slammed it against his wall. He though that if he ignored time then it'll just disappear.  
Unfortunately, reality doesn't work like that and his phone alarm went off.  
He was considering smashing that against the wall as well, but thought better of it. This phone was kind of expensive and it was the only one he had.  
Groaning and ready to face the worst moment of his life, he shrugged on his uniform, for once not caring about the creases and wrinkles.  
He printed out his essay and stuck it into his bag before walking out.  
Maybe if he begs and shows him the actual essay they could just forget it and move on with their lives.  
Nagisa's hair was a mess so he just tied it back into a ponytail. He really didn't feel like fixing himself up today.  
The train ride was more tense than usual. Luckily, people could sense that he was in a bad mood and gave him space. He appreciated it more than ever because if someone touched him right now he would punch them. Without hesitation.  
Reluctantly, he dragged himself towards the school gate and for the first time since last week, a new teacher was standing guard.  
He nodded his head at her and wished her a good morning before heading inside.  
When he saw anything red he would flinch and ready himself for shouting, but it never came. It would turn out to be a red flier or a student with dyed red hair.  
He made his way to his first period class and sunk in relief when he got there without drama. This happened for his next class and then he was standing outside Karma's class fearfully.  
The classroom was empty so he was the first student to arrive.  
"What are you doing waiting out here Nagisa? Just go in, you're blocking the entryway," a voice he never wanted to hear again said from behind him.  
He glanced up to see Karma towering above him with an unreadable expression.  
"H...hai Sensei," he whispered before rushing to his seat.  
Nagisa figited with his fingers as Karma sat down in his rolling chair and began clicking on his computer.  
They could hear laughter and voices outside the class so Karma turned to look at him.  
"Stay after class. We need to talk about your...essay," Karma ordered.  
Nagisa blushed a shameful red and nodded quietly while he kept his gaze on his table.  
Without a doubt, Karma was more cranky and serious then normal that class. Anyone who didn't turn in their essay was sent to detention, Karma not even listening to their excuses.  
All to soon, the class let out and people were packing up.  
Nagisa's leg was bouncing under his desk as the last person left and Karma stood up. He walked over to the door and locked it with an audible click. Nagisa gulped while the man sat back down in his chair and stared at him silently.  
Without a word, he held up his finger and motioned for Nagisa to come to him. Scared and embarrassed, he grabbed his bag and dragged himself to Karma's desk.  
They stared at each other before Nagisa finally popped.  
"I...I didn't mean to...send that! Um...I printed out my essay for you though so...if we could just forget...about seeing that...um...yeah," he scratched his head awkwardly before digging threw his bag for the assignment.  
The bag was knocked away roughly and Nagisa looked up in surprise to see Karma standing up.  
"Come here," he growled.  
Nagisa gulped in fear and slowly circled around the desk so that they were standing side-by-side.  
"If...if you want to hit me that's...fine. I...I won't tell anyone," he stuttered and squeezed his eyes shut. Expecting a slap to the face at least.  
What he wasn't expecting was Karma sitting down and pulling him into his lap.  
Nagisa gasped as he opened his eyes, for once staring down at the red head.  
"My, I found your essay much more entertaining then any other, Nagisa. I really wasn't expecting you to be so dirty minded! What was it that you wrote about? Oh, right me ravishing you against my desk correct?" Karma purred with a sharp grin.  
Nagisa blushed and covered his face with his hands, wiggling to get off Karma's lap until he felt something hard pressing against his butt.  
"I really wouldn't be squirming around like that Nagisa. You might bite off much more than you can chew," Karma warned as he gripped his hips and kept him in place.  
Karma was hard. Karma was aroused by him.  
Nagisa peeked out from between his fingers and almost gasped at the heat in his teachers eyes.  
With the hand that wasn't holding his hips, Karma reached up and pried his hands away from his face, holding both of his wrists in his large palm.  
"Don't cover up your face now Nagisa, I'm not done. I read this very interesting part about you wanting to be pinned against my chalkboard to! Oh, and how about the car sex you seem to be a slut over? Yes, it's all mighty interesting," he chuckled.  
Nagisa didn't want to be here. He wanted to run out of the room in shame, but Karma had a tight hold on him.  
"W-What do you want from me? You obviously didn't want my essay since you knocked my bag across the room," Nagisa guessed.  
Karma grinned with all his teeth and stood up, taking Nagisa with him. He squeeked when he reached a new height he wasn't used to.  
"I'll show you exactly what I want Nagisa. You may be suprised by just how alike we are," Karma purred before slamming Nagisa on top of his desk.  
Nagisa groaned in pain when his back met hard wood, but immediately gasped when lips landed on his hungrily.  
He closed his eyes and melted into the touch without a second thought. Karma was just so skilled with his mouth. A hand slid under his shirt and trailed up his stomach. He gasped and Karma's tongue was in his mouth. Licking the roof of his mouth and playing with his own tongue. Nagisa gripped Karma's red hair tightly and moaned when a hand found his nipples.  
Karma separated long enough to rip Nagisa's shirt and tie off and then was back to exploring his throat.  
Nagisa shivered as a cold breeze hit against his heated skin. He felt so naked and it wasn't fair because Karma still had all of his clothes on.  
"Sensei please," he begged against the other mans lips as he tugged at his shirt.  
Karma chuckled into his mouth before backing away and shrugging off his own clothes.  
There bodies were so different. While Nagisa was skinny, smooth, and curvy Karma was ripped, rough, and full. Nagisa ran his hand up Karma's abs while the older man attacked his neck wetly.  
"Don't...leave any marks," he panted.  
Karma hummed absentmindedly before his hand slithered down their bodies and to Nagisa's pants.  
If Karma was going by what his fanfiction said then he would reach inside his clothes and-  
Nagisa gasped as he felt Karma's hand grab hold of his cock.  
Nagisa twitch and squirmed under him while the hand began to slowly move up and down his member.  
Karma chuckled at the desperate cries and begging from the younger man. They both knew they didn't have long until lunch was over so without another breath, Karma was yanking down the rest of his clothes and dropping to his knees.  
Oh no, this was the part in the story where-  
Nagisa's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt a warm, tight mouth take him in to the base.  
"Sen-Sensei," he gasped while the older man began deep throating him.  
Nagisa wrapped his legs around the mans head and yanked him back when Karma was about to pull away.  
His teacher gagged at the unexpected movement and Nagisa smirked.  
Karma glared up at him before gripping his hips tightly to avoid any more movements. Before he could cum though, Karma pulled away and stood up.  
Nagisa whined at the loss, but quieted down when he felt fingers enter his mouth.  
Knowing immediately what to do, Nagisa licked and lubed up the long fingers as much as he could before Karma pulled them out and pressed them against his hole.  
Nagisa cried out in slight pain as a finger entered him.  
"Slow...down Sensei," he whined breathlessly.  
Karma ignored him and thrusted his finger as deep into him as he could. When Nagisa was groaning in pleasure and loose enough, another finger was added.  
His muscles being strecthed hurt, but he was quickly getting used to it.  
Soon enough 3 fingers were deep inside of him, scissoring him and searching for his spot.  
Like magic, Karma's fingers hit an area of nerves and Nagisa's back arched at the feeling of pleasure rolling threw his body.  
Karma smirked muttering a quiet, "found it," before pulling out.  
Nagisa gasped and watched threw dazed eyes as Karma undid his belt and dropped his pants.  
His eyes widened as they took in just how big Karma was. Nagisa wasn't sure something that large would fit inside of him.  
"Sensei," he whispered but went quiet as the cock lined up with his hole.  
"You might want to hold on to something," Karma grinned.  
Nagisa reached up and gripped onto Karma's wide shoulders before Karma gripped his waist and thrusted himself inside Nagisa.  
Nagisa cried out and dug his nails into the shoulders, the pain was unbearable.  
Karma huffed for breath and he forced himself to stop. Nagisa felt so good on the inside, but he knew the younger man needed time to stretch around him.  
After a few moments, Nagisa opened his eyes and nodded. Slowly, Karma rocked his hips until Nagisa was crying out for more under him.  
At once, Karma slammed the rest of himself deep inside Nagisa and groaned at how tight he was. Karma wanted nothing more than to fuck the small body under him until he was limp and Nagisa's groaning prompted him to do so.  
Karma pulled back until he was almost out and then thrusted himself in as hard as he could.  
Nagisa's tight little body tightened around him and he hissed.  
Nagisa wrapped his legs around Karma's waist, wanting more of him.  
"Harder, Sensei please," he begged.  
He could feel Karma get bigger inside of him and then he was flipped around.  
Karma groaned when he thrusted back inside, going far deeper with this position. He gripped onto Nagisa's thighs and started pounding into him as hard and fast as he could.  
Nagisa lost his breath as his spot was hit over and over again. He was moving his hips as much as Karma allowed him and tried to meet the thrusts but they were just so fast. He was being pressed harder and harder against the desk as his hips were raised higher.  
By now, Karma was picking him up with each thrust.  
Karma remembered what else was written in the story and grinned.  
He picked Nagisa's body up and slammed him against the chalkboard, Nagisa wrapping his legs around him immediately.  
With every strike of his hips, Nagisa was being pushed further up the wall and then falling. He roughly yanked at Karma's red hair as Karma roughly claimed him again and again.  
Karma felt a tight feeling in his gut and by the way Nagisa's groans were getting louder, so did he.  
"I'm going to cum inside you and you're going to walk around the rest of the day feeling me still inside you," he hissed into the blue haired mans ear before thrusting one last time and cumming deep into the younger mans body. Nagisa lightly screamed at the feeling of getting filled and released his own cum all over their chests.  
Nagisa lied limply against the older mans body as Karma licked up the spilled cum and then pulling out.  
Nagisa twitched at the feeling of something wet sliding out from between his hips.  
"Don't think I'm done with you yet Nagisa. I still have a list of places to fuck you judging by your story," Karma warned while he helped Nagisa back into his clothes.  
Even if Karma didn't cum inside him, he would have still felt him. His insides were throbbing and he wanted nothing more than for Karma to thrust back into him.  
From the way Karma was quickly getting hard, he wanted the same thing.  
"Tomorrow. I want you again tomorrow...and the next day...and the day after that," Nagisa shuddered as more wetness slid down his legs.  
"I'll hold you to that because there is no way I'm letting you go after this. Be ready for me tomorrow, I'm taking you in my car," he reminded before quickly dressing and crossing the room for Nagisa's bag.  
He dug threw the items and pulled out the essay Nagisa was supposed to turn in.  
"I'll be taking this too. Can you walk?" Karma asked with worry in his voice.  
Karma wanted to fuck Nagisa until he couldn't even stand, but they were at school and Nagisa still had other classes.  
The younger man slid off the desk and wobbled on unsteady legs and nodded.  
"Good. Lunch is about to end soon, get something to eat. You'll need some nutrition after that," Karma snickered walking Nagisa to the door and unlocking it.  
Before they opened the door, Karma leaned down and kissed Nagisa.  
"Just so you know, I don't do this with my students. You're special. I know that there are rumors going around about me screwing girls, but trust me, I wouldn't touch their loose pussies with a 10 inch stick. Also, I'm gay," Karma grinned.  
Nagisa snorted and grinned up at the red headed man. Happy, now knowing that he was the only one Karma was with.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Karma," he whispered before opening the door and walking out.  
Karma leaned against the frame and watched Nagisa walk down the hall, slightly limping. Karma grinned, proud that it was him that made Nagisa like that.  
Unknowingly to Nagisa, Karma also had a secret. A much more dirty and dangerous secret that could land him in prison.  
He was in love with his student.  
And that student just so happened to send him a very hot essay that gave him the opportunity to take what was his.  
Karma chuckled and walked back to his desk, eyeing the messy papers and knocked over objects with glee.  
Nagisa probably had no idea what he was getting himself into, but as Karma pulled up the story that he sent him, he promised to take Nagisa for one hell of a ride and hopefully, he'll be in love with him at the end of it.


	2. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some smutty car sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and thank you for that amazing comment! It means the world to me!  
> Enjoy!

Karma first saw Nagisa on the first day of his new job. Contrary to what the blue haired man thinks, Karma met Nagisa before he introduced himself. 

He knew where his classroom was, he just saw a really beautiful boy and decided to follow him. 

He wanted to stride up to the boy and talk to him, but he didn't know how. So he did what any other sane person would and acted like he was lost. 

It worked better than he was expecting. 

Not only did he get to talk to the beautiful boy, he also figured out his name and what class he was in. 

All in all, it was a fantastic first day. 

Every day since then, he began to have feeling for the younger man. It just grew and grew until he wasn't sure what to do anymore. 

He was tempted to call the feeling love, but he was a sick bastard and declared it obsession. 

He was 110% obsessed with his student. 

Then he got a really GREAT essay from a certain blue haired student he may be in love with. 

He took his shot and was not disappointed. 

He got to throughly screw Nagisa. 

The next day, he drove to school whistling cheerfully. 

In a few hours, he'd have Nagisa in his car, fucking him into the leather seats. 

Oh, how very excited he was. 

He strolled through the hallways with his hands buried in his hoodie's pockets. Nodding at anyone who greeted him. He spotted familiar blue hair held up in pigtails and looked around for anyone who could watch. 

He turned down the empty hall Nagisa was in. The smaller man was innocently putting his things into his locker, oblivious to the smirking red haired man behind him. 

Karma slammed his palms into the locker, caging the blue haired man between his arms. 

Nagisa squeeked and jumped, twisting to see who was pinning him.

Blue eyes met red and Nagisa lost his breath. Karma watched his small body shiver, probably remembering what they did yesterday. 

He eyed the growing bulge in Nagisa's pants happily. 

"K-Karma-sensei...you still aren't wearing your uniform," Nagisa choked out. 

Karma grinned at him, drinking in the dark blush and rough breathing. 

Who knew he could do this to Nagisa without even touching him. He wanted to see the smaller man fall apart in his hands again. 

He leaned down and kissed at the racing pulse on the mans neck, licking where he couldn't as he did so. 

Nagisa whimpered and rolled his head to the side, giving him more room to play. 

Karma smirked at how willing the man was to let him do as he pleased. 

He could definitely work with this. 

He trailed kisses from his neck to his cheek and froze as the corner of his mouth. 

Nagisa tugged at his hoodie pleadingly. 

Karma licked at his plump lips before diving in and devouring the smaller man. 

Lips and tongues moved together at a frantic pace, both trying to be closer to the other. 

When they pulled away, they were breathless and a long trail of saliva still connected them. 

Karma didn't even realize that he picked the smaller man up until Nagisa squirmed against his dick and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist. 

He wanted to take him right then and there. He wanted to rip the clothes off and kiss every single inch of skin offered to him. He wanted to eat him out and suck him off, but that'd all have to wait. 

He predicted in about 10 seconds, kids will turn the corner and see them. 

He let go of the smaller man and kissed his forehead cheerfully. 

Karma walked away whistling, leaving the dazed man behind to explain why his lips were swollen and his hair loose. 

Oh, how Nagisa was going to make Karma pay for that later. He could practically feel the glare on his back. 

He was excited to see what he had planned. 

Karma didn't see Nagisa again until 3rd period which was arguably his favorite class. 

He got to watch Nagisa for almost an hour without having to track him down. That won out over depressed teenagers crying over math any day. 

He could tell that Nagisa knew he was watching him. From the way he was squirming and keeping his eyes far away from his it'd be hard not to tell. 

Well now, that won't do. 

"Nagisa-kun, will you come up and solve the problem on the board?" He asked innocently. 

It was hard to hide his grin when Nagisa turned to glare at him. 

The younger man sighed and stood up. Karma watched each movement that man made as he walked.

The graceful way his hips moved as he walked. The way his legs tensed when he stepped. The way his face heated up the closer he got to Karma. 

He was just so damn beautiful. 

And so very smart, he solved the equation in seconds, almost running as he retreated from Karma's gaze. 

That was ok, he got to watch his butt as he ran away so it was a win in his book. 

The rest of the class ran without a hitch and the bell finally rung. 

Nagisa stayed in his seat until the last person was out of the class before standing up and locking the door. 

Karma watched the whole thing with amused eyes, sitting innocently in his chair. 

"You..you can't look at me like that during class! Or kiss me in a hallway where kids could walk into at any moment! If we get caught it'll end horrible between us!" Nagisa fumed as he stormed up to his desk. 

Karma raised an eyebrow, folding his hands in front of his mouth to hide the huge grin. 

"I see. Well then, I suppose we should stop kissing then," he solemnly nodded with a serious expression. 

How will Nagisa react to that? 

"No! That's not what I'm saying! I mean, don't kiss me when others are around! I don't want the kissing to stop, I like it very much actually," he waved his hands frantically, panicking as he tried to fix the misunderstanding. 

Karma couldn't keep up his act and threw his head back laughing. 

He wiped tears from his eyes and saw the angry pout on the blue haired mans face. 

His lips were so perfect. 

"You're making fun of me, aren't you!" Nagisa growled. 

"N-No! Of course now, I'm treating this situation with all of the seriousness it deserves!" He chuckled out. 

Nagisa stomped around the table and kicked his chair until it was facing him. Then he pinned his head between his arms like he did to Nagisa earlier. 

"Don't bully me, Karma-Sensei. If you want to have sex with me later, you better listen to what I have to say," he glared through angry eyes. 

Oh? So Nagisa's a power bottom? How exciting. 

He wouldn't want his partner being too submissive, a little fight in him makes everything even better. 

"I would very much like to fuck you later so please, continue on with what you were saying," Karma finally sighed. 

If Nagisa wanted him to be serious then he would be. 

"If we get caught, you'll go to jail. Probably even prison. I don't want that and you definitely don't want that. We need to keep this on the down low at school and in public. I'm willing to work hard for this relationship, so you need to as well," Nagisa stared into his eyes deeply. 

"Oh? And what exactly is our relationship?" He whispered, each word brushing against the shorter mans lips. 

Nagisa gulped and blushed, but didn't look away, "What do you want this to be? I won't have sex with someone if I don't like them, Karma. What about you?" 

Karma was happy, that's what he was. Nagisa like him back. Nagisa, the man he's been obsessed with since day one. Likes him, as in he was willing to have sex with him and kiss and hug and do all that couples stuff together.

"I would really like it if we are boyfriend's, actually. I do believe I told you already, but I don't just go around fucking people all day. Those people are the people I have feeling for. They usually have long blue hair and eyes and go by the name Nagisa," he grinned cheekily.

Truth be told, he was a virgin until he and Nagisa had sex. He wasn't scared to admit it. 

He also knew that he took Nagisa's virginity, judging by how sensitive and tight he was. 

A strong feeling went through his body, possessiveness flaring in every pore. He wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and dragged him into his lap. 

The shorter man yelped, but kept his arms where they were. 

"I...I would like to be your boyfriend as well. B-but I really need to get to lunch, my friends are expecting me. After school, okay?" He whimpered, shimmying in his lap sadly. 

It was nice to know Nagisa wanted him as well. 

"Fine, but I want a kiss," Karma sighed. 

Nagisa leaned down and pressed his lips against his gently before pulling away. That was barely even a peck. 

Karma dug his hands into Nagisa's blue hair and dragged him back down. Hungry lips met suprised ones and he immediately shoved his tongue into his open mouth. 

Nagisa choked and wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, stabilizing himself so he doesn't fall. 

Their tongues swirled and tangled together in a wet and messy dance. Saliva dripped from their lips, but neither of them cared. 

Karma licked the roof of Nagisa's mouth and the smaller man groaned, moving his hips gently again his. 

Feeling a zap of pleasure, Karma gripped Nagisa's waist tightly, it wouldn't do to lose control now. 

Nagisa hummed and closed his lips around his tongue. He opened his eyes to look at the younger man in confusion and almost cummed when Nagisa started sucking. 

Oh, how he wanted those lips wrapped around his dick. 

Lewd slurping sounds escaped Nagisa's mouth as his tongue and lips moved against his tongue. 

Occasionally, teeth would bite down and he'd get a sound of apology, but the pain felt good to him. 

He reached down and squeezed Nagisa's ass, forcing him to gasp and let go of his tongue. Taking the chance, Karma leaned further forward and thrusted his tongue deep into his mouth. 

His tongue met tonsils and Nagisa gagged on impulse. He played with the dangling muscle playfully, swallowing the chokes with his mouth. 

Nagisa's throat tightened and released, and Karma shuddered. 

He could almost imagine how good it'd feel with his cock down Nagisa's throat.

Hmm...that fanfiction did say something about Nagisa deep throating, didn't it? 

He'd have to look into after the car sex. 

Finally, the two broke apart, both of their faces wet from the saliva and in Nagisa's case, tears. 

So Nagisa cried when he gagged. He was just discovering so many great things about his new boyfriend. 

"I...I need to go," Nagisa huffed out, breathless from the making out. 

Karma released him with one last kiss to the lips. Although he was tempted to keep him in his arms forever, Nagisa did have people wanting for him. 

It would be too suspicious if Nagisa didn't show up for lunch. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. It was filled with bathroom trips to relieve himself after he though about what's to come and annoying teenagers failing at math. 

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. 

Karma almost jogged down the hallways, dodging kids and teachers as he did so. Unlike earlier, he didn't nod back when people greeted him. He was far to distracted to be aware of extras in the background. 

He saw Nagisa waiting in the parking lot for him. Luckily, he parked far enough away from everyone else that nobody saw Nagisa get into his car. 

Karma drove with his hand resting innocently on Nagisa's thigh. Not doing anything, but reminded him of what's about to happen. 

He kept driving until he pulled into an abandoned parking lot in the deserted part of town. A long time ago, it was filled with warehouse, but they all eventually shut down. 

Not all that was left was ghosts of the past and crumbling buildings. 

Karma shut off the car and turned to look at Nagisa. He could tell that the boy was anxious and embarrassed. 

His first step was getting Nagisa comfortable and in the mood. He wouldn't do anything until he calmed down the other man. 

He reached over and unbuckled the blue haired mans seatbelt. Then he gripped his thin waist and pulled him onto his lap. 

Nagisa immediately wrapped his legs around him and straddled him, but his eyes were filled with fear. 

Karma began pressing light kisses on his eyes, nose, cheeks, and mouth. Nagisa giggled at the ticklish sensation, and began to relax in his hold. 

Karma ran his fingers through his blue hair, gently untying the strands from the hair ties and letting in fall loose. 

He gently ran his finger through the soft strands, still placing kisses all over the smaller boys face. 

Nagisa hummed and leaned into his touch, content with the petting and pampering. 

When his body was completely relaxed and willing, he finally hurried up his pace.

Nagisa groaned and clung to his shoulders as their tongues fought for dominance. Karma dugs his fingers into Nagisa's hair roughly, bitting and sucking at his mouth. 

Nagisa got tired of the kissing and began lifting his hoodie, scowling when it came up to his arms. 

Karma chuckled and lifted his arms, letting him take off his clothes. Their lips broke apart for a moment, but the second his hoodie was off, they were joined together again. 

He was okay with letting Nagisa take the lead. In fact, in Nagisa's fanfiction, he did everything himself and Karma went along with it. 

That means Nagisa's going to ride him. 

Oh, how very excited he was for that. 

Nagisa ran his fingers over his muscles, nails lightly scraping against his skin. Karma moaned encouragingly and Nagisa gained more confidence to carry on. 

The next article of clothing that was thrown off was Nagisa's shirt.

Karma gripped the smaller boys waist and lightly traced up his sides. Nagisa whined at the feeling and arched closer to him. 

He broke off the kiss to press open-mouthed kisses down his neck, leaving small hickeys and bites as he did so. Nagisa ran his fingers though his hair, yanking when Karma sucked on a particular spot. 

Karma's jeans felt uncomfortably tight and he reached down to unbutton them. Only, before he reached them, Nagisa's hands grabbed his. 

"I-if you read my fanfiction, you know what I want," Nagisa gasped breathlessly. 

Hmm...oh right, Nagisa wrote a rather detailed explanation about what happens next. 

Karma didn't mind one bit. 

He let Nagisa pin his hand above his head and returned back to kissing his neck. 

Nagisa's fingers traced his happy line down until they reached the hem of his pants. 

Agonizingly slow, Nagisa trailed over his aching bulge and palmed at it. Heat erupted from his dick and he hissed. He needed out of these jeans!

Still, Nagisa continued to teasingly palm his dick through his pants, knowing full well what he was doing. He wasn't going fast enough to make Karma cum or slow enough to not feel good. 

Karma's hips thrusted into his palm and he whined. Karma, known asshole and masochist, whined. 

What the fuck was Nagisa doing to him? 

He continued to rut against Nagisa's palm like a bitch in heat. His eyes closed and lips kissing messily. 

Somehow, Nagisa made him feel dominated, but with him still in charge. 

"Nagisa!" He growled into his mouth, gripping his hips with bruise like strength. 

Said man finally grabbed hold of his zipper and yanked it down. Karma almost sighed in relief as his dick was released from his jeans and briefs. 

It sat, throbbing and hard, between them. Rubbing against Nagisa's stomach and leaking pre-cum. 

Knowing Nagisa didn't want him to do anything, he simply sat back and watched as he reached into his bag and grabbed lube. 

Karma gently lowered Nagisa's own pants to his knees and then had his hands knocked aside as he reached back. 

The sight of Nagisa thrusting his fingers into himself made him harder somehow. It was intoxicating to watch. 

Nagisa's moans as he hit his spot deep inside himself. His face as he twitched in pleasure. His body as it shivered. It was all so incredibly beautiful. 

His fingers throbbed with the need to pull Nagisa out of himself and finger him. He wanted to scissor him apart and feel his heat as he tightened. 

It was crazy that he was jealous of Nagisa over Nagisa. 

Miraculously, he managed to keep his hands to himself and just watch. Finally, Nagisa pulled his soaked fingers out of himself and line Karma's cock up to his hole. 

He shivered at the feeling of wetness and heat against his aching, sensitive member. Slowly, so incredibly slowly, Nagisa lowered himself. 

He watched as the smaller mans mouth popped open in a silent scream and eye roll into the back of his head. 

The grip on Nagisa's waist tightened when he entered his tight heat. He could feel his muscles throbbing and tightening around him, soft and loose from just being spread and the sex yesterday. Still, Nagisa was so fucking tight. 

He couldn't stop himself. With his tight grip on Nagisa's waist, he thrusted himself as deep in as he could. 

That was a mistake. 

Nagisa gasped and moaned as pleasure rocked through his body, but he also looked at him with angry eyes. 

Shit, Nagisa wanted to do it all. 

He got his payback when Nagisa refused to move. 

He was trapped in hot, throbbing muscles and he couldn't get any friction. It felt so good, but so agonizing at the same time. 

He knew what Nagisa wanted him to do and he was prepared to throw his pride out of the window to do it.

"I-I'm sorry, fuck! Ah, I wo-ugh! I won't do anything else. Pl-shit! Please move," he begged, leaning forward to lay his head on Nagisa's shoulder. 

Such a stubborn idiot, his boyfriend is. 

Nagisa kissed his neck in acceptance, and lifted himself up. 

Karma almost cummed then and there as Nagisa slammed himself down, taking his entire cock this time. 

He kept his hands on his waist although he wanted to help Nagisa. He didn't want him to stop again, not now. 

Nagisa threw his head back and wailed as he dug his fingers into his shoulders. 

Karma's dick was thrusting into Nagisa at an incredible speed. He hissed at the feeling of tight muscle sliding on his member, his pre-cum making it easier for Nagisa to take. 

He bit deeply into Nagisa's skin, tasting blood on his tongue, but neither of them cared. The pain mixed with pleasure and they both groaned. 

Nagisa reached down for the seat adjustments and lowered the chair until Karma was laying down. 

Nagisa straddled him, the sight was so amazing that he grew harder inside him. The younger mans head rolled back and he slid himself down, crying out when Karma's dick went deeper with the new position.

With every thrust, he went so deep that he could see himself in Nagisa's stomach. Nagisa placed his hands on Karma's chest, weakly pushing himself up again. 

Karma noticed how tired the smaller man was getting.

"L-let me top now, Nagisa," he growled.

He didn't wait for Nagisa to agree. He rolled them over without breaking contact and placed his arms on both sides of Nagisa's head. 

The blue haired man glared up at him, but his expression quickly filled with pleasure when Karma thrusted.

He lifted Nagisa's thighs to his shoulders and increased his pace. 

Nagisa screamed and withered under him, arching his back in pleasure. 

Karma's dick hit against jumbled nerves and tears spilled from Nagisa's eyes. Deep moans and sobs urged him on. 

Wet muscle squeezed him as he throughly fucked Nagisa for a second time. 

He drunk in his lovers young body as he made a mess of him. Bite marks and hickeys littered across his skin and bruises trailed up his curvey waist. 

When Karma loved, he did it aggressively. 

Nagisa screamed again when he aimed for those nerves over and over. He was so tight around Karma's dick that each thrust got harder.

One more impale from him and Nagisa was cumming all over their chests. 

Karma sped up his pace as Nagisa throbbed deliciously. 

While Nagisa shivered from overstimulation, Karma finally came deep inside his small body. 

He didn't pull out yet. He watched as Nagisa's eyes squeezed shut as he was fucked by a man nearly twice his age. 

"You like it, huh? Having sex with an adult. Does it feel good to be tore apart by my dick? Oh, I bet it does. Tell me you're a slut for me, Nagisa," he growled deeply, teasingly thrusting into Nagisa. 

"I-I'm a slut for Sensei! Ah! It turns me on that you're so much older than m-me!" Nagisa cried out, tears spilling in thick rivers. 

"How long have you wanted to ride me like that? Do you daydream about it in class, instead of working? You dirty little boy, how many times have you touched yourself to the thought of me?" He grinned. 

From the way Nagisa was getting hard again, he could tell he liked being talked to like this. 

"Yes Sensei! I-I am such a filthy boy. I can't even take a shower without jerking myself off thinking about you!" Nagisa shivered at each thrust, body spent but craving more. 

"Oh? Is that why you wrote about shower sex? I do think I know what we're doing tomorrow," Karma announced. 

He pulled out of Nagisa gently, watching in glee as his cum leaked from his hole. He picked up his boyfriend's limp body and turned them around so that Nagisa was back on top. 

"I'm taking you my home tonight, darling. I hope you think of a good excuse for not coming home tonight," he chuckled as he zipped up Nagisa's pants and slid his shirt back on. 

"My parent aren't home. I don't need an excuse," Nagisa yawned lazily, letting himself be pampered after sex. 

Karma placed kisses on every inch on exposed skin he could reach, hands going to his hair to put it in a low ponytail. 

He shuffled Nagisa over to his seat and buckled him in, keeping his hand in Nagisa's the entire ride home. 

When they reached his home, he pulled into his garage and carried his spent lover to his bathroom. 

He filled up the bathtub and placed Nagisa inside. Gently scrubbing the dried sweat and saliva from his skin as Nagisa cleaned himself out. 

"Make sure you get deep inside, I don't want you getting a bellyache," he reminded, kissing Nagisa's forehead after he finished cleaning his hair. 

Nagisa did as told and sighed when he was lifted out of the water and dried. 

Karma knew he was pampering Nagisa. But he didn't want him to think that he was only using Nagisa for his body. Aftercare was important to show him that he was serious about him. 

He wrapped his fluffiest bathrobe around Nagisa and carried him to his large bed. 

Usually his home and bed felt too big and lonely, but with Nagisa asleep against him, everything felt worm. 

With Nagisa, he finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya enjoy? I know I enjoyed writing it! I'm planning 5 chapters, but there may be more so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. That's right, how unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat? Is this an update? And only 2864829264639 days late! Seriously though, sorry for that. I hope you enjoy!

"Oh my- please," Nagisa gasped out. "P-please!" 

The begging became desperate as he shoved his face harder into the wall. Hot water sprinkled against his skin, majority of it was shielded by the man behind him. He wiggled in Karma's tight hold and groaned at the feeling of his dick rubbing against his prostate but it wasn't enough! 

He feels so full. So so incredibly amazing. A small bulge in his stomach showcased just how throughly Karma filled him. He groaned as the older man lazily thrusted, barely even pulling out. It was torture. Now that he adjusted to the stretch, it wasn't enough! That pleasurable pain of being split and filled to the brim is gone. He yearns for more. He needs more, but Karma wasn't moving! 

"Please what?" Karma's voice is hot and raspy against his ear, very fitting for the steamy environment they were in. But there was a hint of a laugh in his sexy voice that Nagisa didn't appreciate. He's forgetting all coherent thoughts. His mind is clouded in a haze filled pleasure. His breath is trapped in his lungs and his body is chanting a mantra of pleasepleasepleaseMORE. 

"Move!" He demands. He's getting frantic now, he needs Karma to move. That only earns him a slap to his ass, causing him to groan at the sensation. It surprised him, but the burn wasn't unwelcome. Nagisa was quickly learning that a little pain went a long way. Or maybe he was just a masochist. 

"What did you say?" The other mans voice is low, almost threatening. Daring him to demand more if he wanted to face the consequences. 

"Please m-move, Sensei," Nagisa's voice comes out in a mere whimper this time, his ass still stinging from the slap. He presses his hands harder against the wall and tries to push Karma deeper. He didn't get far before Karma presses against his spine, keeping him bent over and his dick still only half way in. Nagisa almost sobbed, everything felt so very hot, yet it's not enough! He feels like he has been through an eternity of teasing and torture. Why can't Karma just throughly fuck him unconscious like he wants? Like he's begging him to do! 

The older man simply hums. "You look beautiful grinding back on my cock, I don't think I need to do anything." 

Nagisa hiccuped. "P-please." 

Karma stay quiet, lightly running his fingers down the bumps of Nagisa's spine. Tracing bite marks that claimed the skin of his back, old trails of bruises from Karma's tight hold. Nagisa learned that when Karma loves, he does it aggressively. He bites and scratches and leaves his mark on you like a show of property. 

Karma pulls away from his ear to roughly bite his neck, hard enough to break the skin and small beads of blood leaked to Karma's greedy tongue. The older man keeps biting and sucking the pale curve of his neck, leaving new trails of hickeys that won't be easy to cover up. Nagisa knows that Karma's claiming him again, making sure he and everyone else knows just who Nagisa belongs to. The thought makes him shudder and groan. The other mans hand flutters back up his back and wraps around his throat, pressing firmly. It wasn't enough to mess with his breathing but it's strong. It's possessive. It's taking everything in him not to make the filthiest noises. 

He still wants more though. He'll do anything to get more. Nagisa's ready to beg and say the most lewd and absurd things he can conjure up- 

"Karma!" He practically screams as the red head finally thrusts the rest of his dick into him. The small bulge in his stomach became a lump, proof of how hard and deep inside he was. 

This time he doesn't stop. Karma reaches down with his free hand and grabs his thigh, holding it up and bending Nagisa further over. He continues to plunge into him deeper with the new position, making him feel like his guts were being rearranged. It feels so good. The pressure against his throat only added to the pleasure. He's already close to his orgasm, despite Karma not even touching him. He's finally going to reach his climax, but he doesn't want this moment to end. The sensation of Karma inside him feels better than anything he's ever experienced. 

It only takes around two more thrusts before Karma nails the bundle of nerves, causing him to make the most lewd sounds that has ever came out of his mouth. 

"So pretty..when you're like this," Karma growls in response, nailing that spot again. And again. Nagisa wails grow higher and more desperate as Karma speeds up, his dick leaking pre-cum and making it easier to move. 

Karma raises Nagisa's thigh higher and he was glad he was flexible enough to hold the position. As his prostate was abused Nagisa threw his head back and rested it against Karma's broad chest. The older man let go of his throat and trailed it down his arm before connecting their hands together. The new position was more intimate, more lover like. Somehow, it was the best position they've been in yet. Karma's face is flushed as he rams his cock into him, his hand tightening in his grasp as they grew closer. 

He knows that his expression isn't much better. He must look like he's from a porno, there's drool coming from the corner of his mouth, his hair is a mess. Not to mention the flush and purple bruises dancing on his neck. He looks utterly wrecked. 

"Fuck-ah-fuck me- fuck me- harder!" Nagisa begs as Karma pounds into his prostrate. He's panting so hard and struggling to breathe, but he doesn't care about that when he's so euphoric right now. "D-Don't stop!" 

Karma slaps his ass again, slowing down slightly. Nagisa whines at the sudden slower pace and sting, but then Karma's slamming into him again. Deeper than ever before, causing him to choke out a moan. 

Nagisa doesn't know if he's standing up or knocked over or if he can even talk anymore. He could barely even remember his own name. He only regains some sense when Karma flips him around and pins him against the wall. Nagisa quickly wrapped his legs around Karma's waist and arched his back as his prostate was hit at a whole new angle. 

Lips landed on his hungrily, almost animalistic. There was no pace or pattern, it was all open mouth and tongue and teeth clicking together. Saliva from the both of them pooled down Nagisa's chin, mixing with the shower water and washing away. 

Nagisa ran his fingers through Karma's red hair and gripped it tight as a familiar heat built in his stomach. 

He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, a mix of Karma's name and incoherent mumbling mixed together. 

"S-So c-close," Nagisa sobs, feeling the pleasure building his orgasm up and Karma only thrusts in harder. "K-Karma!" He's seeing stars, voice slightly muffled by Karma's lips. 

And then he's coming. Coming so hard. But Karma doesn't stop. He continues to fuck his sensitive body. 

"Fuck, Nagisa! You're so tight," Karma groans, burying his head in Nagisa's shoulder before releasing his own load deep inside Nagisa's body. 

The two stand like that for a while, Karma with himself still buried in Nagisa's body, savoring the pulses and sudden tightness and Nagisa still in Karma's hold, limp and fucked stupid. 

Finally, Karma turned them around and slid down the wall, pulling out of Nagisa's hole and watching his cum drip down Nagisa's bruised thighs. 

"I'll clean you out, baby. You should take a minute to catch your breath, we're not done yet," Karma reminded, reaching behind Nagisa to slide his fingers into him. 

Almost 20 minutes later the two were stumbling out of Karma's bathroom. Nagisa wore nothing but Karma's favorite red bathrobe that he constantly had to pull up his shoulders while Karma wore absolutely nothing. The older man pressed Nagisa against the window, ready to take the other man on the spot. 

The night scenery of the busy streets of Tokyo illuminates the room through the glass wall, the bed was their first choice but they were both to horny and wanted each other desperately. Karma only did so because the window was too high for people to see Nagisa. He would never let anyone else see his lovers body, that was for his eyes only. 

In his dazed state, Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck and pulled him closer, taking him into the sloppiest, most needy and wet kiss they ever had. Karma places his hands under Nagisa's ass and easily lifts him up, the latter, as he has been here in this situation countless times before, wraps his legs around the older mans waist for support.

Nagisa was so needy. He wanted nothing more then to stay in this moment with Karma for the rest of his life. He loved this man more and more each day and he wasn't afraid to show it. He would happily let Karma taint his body and claim every inch of his skin, simply because he was Karma. 

Karma struggles to free himself from Nagisa's hungry kisses, he needed to grab the blue hair and pull him away from him, once separated, Karma was so turned on by the sight of Nagisa whining and heavily breathing.

"Why did you stop?” Nagisa's breathing was so ragged, his chest was a sight to behold, his body was shaking, as if he could cum just by kissing. 

Karma presses Nagisa's back against the glass as he lifts him even higher, the sweat on his back made it easier for the older man to slide him up. Nagisa’s robe was hanging on his forearms covering absolutely nothing. With all his desperate movements the robe has come undone, exposing his naked body to Karma. 

"The tip of your cock is so red, you might cum the moment I touch you.” Karma hums. 

Karma lifts Nagisa up until his chest is on the same level as his mouth, Nagisa's heaving chest turned him on so much that he skipped licking and went straight into sucking and biting and pulling.

Nagisa was leaving open-mouth kisses along the man’s face and down to his jaw, he uses his thumb to pull down Karma's bottom lip and gape his mouth. The bluenet opened his mouth as well, he made saliva drip from his to Karma's.

It was nasty, he’s literally spitting into his boyfriend's mouth.

But it was so hot at the moment.

Nagisa continues to slowly let his saliva drop, he even moved to have it drip from the side of Karma's mouth and trickle down on his cheeks and chin. After letting his fluids cover almost half of Karma's face, Nagisa licks off the mess he made.

“Sorry.” He giggles softly and that sparked something within Karma. Using the body he developed through years of working out, he lifted the bluenet even higher, now completely naked with his robe slipping off, Nagisa's legs were thrown on Karma's shoulder with his back and ass against the glass. 

"T-this is dangerous, Karma. What if I get to heavy?" Nagisa breathed. The new position was hot but he didn't want to strain Karma's arms. 

The position looked tiresome, what more to Karma? His hands were gripping Nagisa's hips and pushing him against the glass for support, his face is shoved into Nagisa's crotch, the lifted mans thighs were caging Karma's head and his hands were gripping the larger man’s hair so he wouldn't fall, he was six-feet above the ground afterall. 

"You could’ve just asked me to sit on your face, lifting me up until I'm eye-level is too much," Nagisa groan's, covering his flushed face in embarrassment. 

"You’re light anyway.” Karma shoves Nagisa's dick inside his mouth without warning, Nagisa was a moaning mess and he moved around to much, Karma flexes harder to keep him stabilized. 

"Ugh! Fuck….” Nagisa moaned, throwing his head back at the sensation of being inside Karma's mouth.

If it wasn’t for the support of the glass wall behind Nagisa's back he might have hit the ground with all this thrashing and thrusting.

"M-more, Sensei please!" Karma hums with Nagisa's dick deep inside his mouth, the vibration adding sensation to his leaking cock. He felt his release quickly coming, Nagisa grips Karma's hair with his hands too hard and locked his head between his thighs too tight. His cum came rushing deep inside Karma's mouth which the latter swallowed quickly.

It took them a whole minute to recover and once Nagisa lets everything out, he was limp, not his cock though, his whole body. Karma was quick to move, he slides Nagisa down on the glass he’s been pressed against the whole time, once his feet touched the floor, Karma carried him to the bed and lied him down.

"Sleep. You must be exhausted," Karma whispered as he cuddled against Nagisa and covered them with with the blanket. 

"I love you," Nagisa mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too."

When Nagisa woke up, he was wrapped around Karma. Their legs were tangled together and he had his head pillowed on Karma's arm, his other wrapped around Nagisa's waist. Sunlight shined through an open window, a soft beam on Karma's face. Warm wind ruffled the curtain, making it twirl lazily where it was placed. 

Glancing back at Karma, he was taken back by how beautiful the man was. The sunlight hit against his long, light eyelashes causing shadows on his sharp cheekbones. Messy hair pooled on the pillow and on his forehead. 

His pink lips were open as Karma breathed calmly. Air would hit against Nagisa's nose every time he exhaled making him giggle. It was nice, waking up like this with his boyfriend. He needed to get up and start making breakfast but he continued to lie there, mesmerized by how the sun painted patterns on Karma's pale skin. 

He was interrupted when an alarm clock went off. Nagisa scrambled across the bed, leaning over Karma to turn it off as quickly as possible. Hoping it didn't wake Karma up, he glanced down and met open, golden eyes. 

"Good morning," Karma rasped, his voice heavy from just waking up. 

Nagisa shivered at the sound and got up.

"G-good morning," he stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. 

"How does your body feel? We went at it hard yesterday," Karma asked as he traced letters on his bare skin. 

He waited until the letters formed sentences and felt his heart flutter when they spelled out 'I love you' and 'you're so beautiful.'

"I feel fine except a little sore. My legs feel like Jell-O though," Nagisa chuckled. 

Karma placed a kiss on his nose and stood up. "Well then, it looks like breakfast in bed for you! I'll be right back," he said as he strolled out of the room. 

Nagisa hummed happily and cuddled into Karma's blanket. His back was completely blown out after yesterday so he was happy to let the older man take care of him. It was his fault Nagisa's insides are throbbing and his skin stings from bites and hickeys afterall. 

Nagisa shifted and buried his nose into Karma's pillow, inhaling the musky, manly scent that clung to Karma's skin. It was intoxicating, much better than any perfume Nagisa has ever smelled. He pushed his blue hair out of his face and closed his eyes against the brightening sun. 

The sweet scent of strawberries and butter filled the room and Nagisa's stomach growled. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until that moment, but he was ravenous. He could eat an entire stack of pancakes to himself and still be hungry. Having sex with a man who was never satisfied did that to you. Karma doesn't stop until Nagisa cums at least 3 times, it was almost like a personal mission to overstimulate Nagisa. He wouldn't put it past the older man, he was a devil afterall. 

Karma came back a while later with a plate and cup balanced on a tray. 

"Bon appetit," Karma grinned as he placed the tray down on Nagisa's lap and flopped down beside him, hugging him around the waist. 

"Thank you," he grinned while running his fingers through Karma's red locks. 

The food was delicious. It was almost expected, Nagisa hasn't found a single thing Karma wasn't good at. Cooking was just another thing on Karma's list that made him absolutely perfect. 

"Good thing it's the weekend, it would suck if you had school today with your body wrecked like this," Karma snickered. 

Nagisa pouted and lightly pulled at the red heads hair. "This is your fault! If you didn't have sex like your in a rut then I would be able to walk right now!" 

"Yep, I'm the reason you can't move. Don't you forget that," Karma agreed, no inch of remorse in his entire being. 

"You're terrible," Nagisa laughed, pushing aside the empty tray to cuddle back up against Karma. 

They didn't have sex that day. Nagisa's body couldn't take another round so they spent the entire day lazing around watching movies. Pizza was delivered at least 3 times that day and snacks surrounded them on the bed. Nagisa wasn't allowed to get off the bed without Karma's help, his feet didn't touch the ground that whole day. Karma didn't seem to feel the strain of carrying him for long periods of time so Nagisa didn't complain. 

Nagisa sighed and shifted uncomfortably again. His back ached and his thighs burned, it felt like his muscles were strained together. Before he could move again, long fingers dug into the groove of his back, right into a bundle of nerves that were bugging him. 

He groaned and his body went limp.

"How about I give you a massage?" Karma hummed as his fingers trailed down his hip and lightly pressed into his aching thighs. 

"Yes please," Nagisa almost begged, wanting nothing more than for his body to be soothed. 

Karma turned them over until Nagisa was laying on his stomach and Karma was crouched over his body. Fingers disappeared for a moment and then came back wet with oil. 

Nagisa sighed in relief as his back was rubbed. Karma seemed to know exactly where he was hurting and where he should press. It was amazing. 

Slowly but surely, his body relaxed. He felt like he was floating on clouds as Karma's skillful hands worked their magic. Eventually, he was nodding off, lured to sleep by Karma's soft voice as he murmured sweet nothings into his ear and placed kisses down his pale back. 

When he woke up, Karma was passed out beside him and it was dark out. He assumed it was around 8 o'clock. He stretched and hummed happily when his body complied with barely even a dull ache. Karma must have massaged him long after he fell asleep, making sure every inch of his body was kneaded and pushed. 

Love flared through his body in such a strong wave that it knocked his breath out of his chest and made his heart flutter. This strong, seemingly carefree man went out of his way to take care of him, to take responsibility for ruining his body for the day. It was honestly adorable. 

He hasn't had a lover before, as he said, Karma was his first everything, but he was sure he was lucky. He knew not every man massaged their partner after sex or washed them when they were to tired to move. Nagisa was lucky he had a man like Karma. Even if Karma has a crappy attitude and quick temper. Karma was someone Nagisa would fall for, no matter what life they live. 

Nagisa snuggled into Karma's cheat and sighed content. He didn't need much to be happy, but if he could keep Karma, hopefully forever, he wouldn't ask for anything more. 

With that, Nagisa fell back asleep, buried deep in Karma's arms and trapped between strong legs. He could get used to this, waking up and falling asleep beside Karma. It felt right, it felt like his place on this world was at Karma's side. Nothing could ever tare him from his side, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What is this? An actual plot? Disgusting. Just a hint of what's coming, Nagisa's mom is a bitch (like she's literally Satan in the anime/manga?) 
> 
> So that's going to be fun. I'll update tags as I go, so I hope you aren't confused. See you next chapter! (◕દ◕)


	4. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was seriously overdue...ahahaha...  
> IM SO SORRY ಥ‿ಥ DONT KILL MEEEEEEE 
> 
> Consider this a late Christmas present u w u

Nagisa made Karma stop the car a few houses down from his home. Tension and fear clogged up his throat at the scene. His house lights were on. 

Someone was home and he wasn't there. 

"I need you to leave, quick!" Nagisa rasped, pulling up his hood to cover up his noticable hair. 

"What? Nagisa what's wrong?" Karma blinked, shock clear on his face. 

Nagisa froze, every breath stabbed at his chest in panic. 

"My mother is home." 

Nagisa jumped out of the car after that, gently closing the door so it didn't draw attention. Karma, obviously confused, pulled away smoothly. Nagisa gulped and fixed his clothing to perfection. 

As soon as he walked into the house, his mother was in his face. 

"You're late," she mumbled, voice low and dangerous. 

Nagisa knew to continue with caution, any wrong move could set her off. 

"I...had to work on a school assignment at the library. I'm sorry mother," he lied, voice a reasonable tone. 

One thing his mother didn't like, was an unstable voice. 

"I see. Is that why you're teacher dropped you off?" She asked, a small, knowing smile on her face. The face she wares before she explodes. 

"I-!" 

Before he could do anything, his cheek was stinging and his blue hair was being pulled from their ties. 

"YOU LITTLE SLUT YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH YOUR TEACHER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET YOU INTO THAT SCHOOL!? WHAT? WERE YOU FAILING HIS CLASSROOM? DECIDED IT WAS A FINE IDEA TO SUCK HIS DICK FOR A PASSING GRADE!? YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU SLUTTY FAGGOT!" 

Her fist striked his face, sending him to the ground. He couldn't fight back, all he could do was curl up into a ball and take it. 

Her small feet slammed against his ribcage sending sharp pains down his body. His lip was bleeding and his eyes blurred. She wasn't a large woman, but he also wasn't a large man. His frail body usually couldn't take his mothers beating. 

Something was different this time though. The sharp smell of alcohol whiffed from her lips as she screamed profanity in his face. Her eyes were dimmed with hatred, grief, liquor. 

His mother was drunk and she wasn't stopping. 

She would kill him if she didn't stop, but his body hurt so bad and he couldn't strike back! He couldn't hurt his mother, unlike what she said, he WAS different from his father. He would never place a hand on a women, he would never leave his kids, he was never become the scum of the earth that so many people spit on. 

His breath came out in heavy huffs, his vision began to fade when the door slammed open. Karma stared down at him with wide eyes. 

His mother jerked up at the sudden entrance. Silence weighed down heavily on them, only broken by Nagisa's hacking coughs. 

She broke out of whatever trace she was in and backed away from the two. Karma landed on his knees beside his curled body and cupped his cheeks. Worried golden eyes stared into his blue ones. 

"Are you okay, Nagisa? What the fuck?" Karma exclaimed in a single breath. 

The last question was aimed at his mother who was watching the whole scene with blank eyes. When she was addressed, her face shifted into plain disgust. 

"I would inform your school of this disgusting predicament, but I can't have this on my record. I will not have a gay son, take him and leave. Do not come back for his clothing, do not ever mention my name, I will not be dragged down with you," she hissed, glaring down at them with eyes filled of evil. 

"I was going to take him before you even said anything. I just want you to know that you never deserved Nagisa. Not for a single second. Have you ever asked Nagisa what he wanted? If he wanted to go to this school, if he wanted feminine hair? If you weren't so obsessed with controlling Nagisa because of your own failed life, you would have seen that you have a beautiful son. Also, if you inform the school of my relationship with him, I'll inform the police of your abuse and drag you down with me. Have a good life," With that, he gently scooped Nagisa into his arms and stormed out of the house. 

"You came back," Nagisa whispered. 

"Of course I did. You looked so scared, I couldn't leave without knowing you were safe," Karma softly said, sliding into the car with Nagisa in his lap. 

"Why did you storm in? That could have been breaking and entering," Nagisa light-heartedly scolded, head pounding a tune with his heart. 

"I heard screaming. I was worried so I just walked in. I'm happy I did, why didn't you tell me your mom was like that? I could have helped you sooner," he grunted as he drove down the street. 

Nagisa sighed and felt his eyes droop. Karma seemed to realize he was much too worn out for an entire conversation. 

"Sleep Nagisa. We'll talk later," was the last thing he heard before his world faded to black. 

Light streamed in through the open window, a soft breeze twirled Nagisa's blue hair playfully. Light blue eyes opened to the glare of the sun and immediately squinted. 

When did he get a window there? 

Nagisa stretched and felt pain flare through his body. He winced and fell limp against the bed, which was far more comfortable than normal. 

His face felt itchy and with a touch he realized it was patched up. His shirt was folded neatly at the end of the bed so his chest was fully visible. Dark blue bruises pulsed on his skin under the bandages wrapped tightly around him. 

After further observation, he realized he was in Karma's room. Almost immediately, memories of what occurred flooded his mind. 

His mother disowned him. He was homeless and alone. 

He sat up in panic, ignoring the pain as fear clouded his senses. What was he going to do? He had friends at school, but he couldn't ask to stay with them! He needed to get a job and buy clothing. He needed to find a reasonable priced home with a landlord who wouldn't question why a teenager was renting it. 

As he was making a mental list, Karma entered the room with a tray of food. 

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Karma gently asked as he sat the tray down in front of him. 

"I- Uh... I'm homeless Karma. My mother wants nothing to do with me and I have no idea how to pay rent and taxes and-!" 

Karma cut Nagisa off with a hug, not tight enough to hurt his chest but firm enough to make him catch his breath. 

"You're an idiot Nagisa," Karma chuckled. 

"Wh-!" Nagisa began angrily. 

"You're not homeless you silly. You're going to stay with me. I'll care for you and provide you with everything you want and need," Karma finished. 

Nagisa gasped and gently pushed Karma away. 

"I- I don't want to be a burden Karma... I'll just find a homeless shelter long enough for my first paycheck and-" 

"You will do no such thing," Karma interrupted with a snort. 

"Listen to me Nagisa. You are not a burden to me, never think that again. I don't mind giving you everything you want because..." Karma grinned and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. 

"I fully intend on marrying you in the future. Can't have my future husband living in a homeless shelter," he chuckled, playfully blowing on his ear making him shiver. 

"I-! Y-You want to marry me?" Nagisa stuttered, heart beating a rhythm out of his chest. 

"Oh Nagisa, did you think for a second that I began having sex with you without feelings involved? I have loved you since the moment I first saw you, you cute dummy," Karma sighed and thumped his head on Nagisa's shoulder. 

Nagisa gulped thickly as tears filled his eyes. Karma was just so amazing and beautiful. How did he get so lucky? Just how much luck was on his side for Karma to look at him with eyes of love? 

The horrible ache of losing a mother was slowly replaced with the love Karma squeezed into him. This was actually happened. He was going to live with Karma! 

Nagisa gently pulled at Karma's hair enough to get him to pull back. When Karma saw his tears his golden eyes widened. 

"What's wrong baby-" 

Nagisa placed his lips gently against Karma's, effectively cutting the man off. He made a sound of surprise before Nagisa dragged the two of them down. 

"Wait Nagisa! We can't do this, you're injured," Karma mumbled against his lips. 

"Please? I don't want it rough...please can we just have gentle sex?" Nagisa whispered back, softly moving his lips. 

Karma groaned and cupped his face lightly. No tongues were shoved into each others mouths, there was no urgency. This was a kiss filled with love and affection. 

Karma placed one last kiss on his lips before moving to his neck. He didn't suck or bite, he simply kissed and licked gently at his pulse. 

Nagisa sighed and closed his eyes, letting Karma do as he pleases to his body. The man lightly ran his fingers down his chest, mindful of the bandages. His touch was barely a tickle, incredibly different from the bruising grasp he usually had on his hips. 

Nagisa giggled and buried his face into Karma's red hair, inhaling the strawberry scent Karma swore he was imagining. 

Karma sat up and slowly lowered his pants, making a big show of it. He groaned and hid his flushed face under a pillow. That only earned him a small click of Karma's tongue before the pillow was pulled away. 

"Don't hide your face beautiful, I want to watch you," he grinned, lightly smooching his cheeks together. 

"You're so embarrassing," Nagisa struggled out between fish lips. 

Karma chuckled and let go of his face before lowering himself to Nagisa's waist. 

"And you're absolutely breathtaking," Karma said before wrapping his lips around Nagisa's length. 

Nagisa gasped and buried his hands into Karma's hair, not tugging or yanking, just holding himself steady. 

This feels like how lovers should have sex. Gently, slow. Karma didn't swallow him like he was starving, but like he wanted to draw out Nagisa's pleasure. 

When he felt like he was about to cum, he pushed Karma back. He didn't want to release into his mouth, he wanted to cum on Karma's dick, together. 

Karma seemed to understand that and lightly chuckled. He reached over the the side dresser and pulled out lube. 

Karma squeezed a glob of it on his fingers and lightly circled his hole drawing out his sigh of pleasure.

Karma's first finger enter him smoothly, rubbing against his walls in all the right places. Nagisa moaned shamelessly and reached down to stroke Karma's length. 

He didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure. Karma sucked in a breath in surprise, but entered another finger in nonetheless. 

The stretch didn't hurt anymore, Karma found a way to make it feel amazing instead. He thrusted in and pressed against his prostate sending shudders through his body. 

Nagisa twisted his hand just the way Karma liked, feeling pride in his chest as Karma groaned deeply against his stomach. 

Another finger. Karma spread him apart slowly, never rushing or hurting him. 3 fingers hit against his prostate, clouding his mind with pleasure. Nagisa squeezed his fist tightly around his length, just as he knew Karma did.

Heat pooled in his stomach and he knew he was about to cum once again. Karma didn't need Nagisa to tell him and pulled his fingers out of him. 

Nagisa lined Karma's dick up with his hole and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"I'm ready for you," he rasped out, voice light and soft with love. 

Karma leaned down and met his ready lips with the softest kiss either of them has ever had. Karma held his hips steady as he slid himself into Nagisa. The two groaned together, feeling complete now that they were connected.

Karma slid in until Nagisa wrapped around him like a sleeve. He paused and waited for Nagisa to catch his breath. 

"Alright?" He rasped against his lips. 

"Y-Yeah," Nagisa agreed. 

Karma pulled out and rocked himself back in, setting a steady pace. Nagisa gasped and clung to Karma's shoulders.

The older man placed soft kisses over his face as he filled Nagisa's body with pleasure. The hot, deep pulsing of his insides made Karma hiss and clench his fist into the bedsheets. Nagisa wanted them to go slow, so he would. His lovers pleasure was more important than his raging hormones. 

Karma rolled his hips again before rolling the two of them until Nagisa was on top. 

"I- I don't think I can hold myself back if we continued on that way, you should be on top right now," Karma grunted when he saw Nagisa's surprised expression. 

Nagisa blinked down at him before laughing gently, the vibrations making them both groan. Without warning, Nagisa slammed himself down on Karma's dick. 

Karma hissed and thrusted up into Nagisa instinctively. 

"I don't want you to hold back daddy, please let me bottom," Nagisa pleaded, eyes growing impossible wider despite the lewd action he just did. 

Karma growled and flipped them over again, this time thrusting into Nagisa without hesitation. 

Nagisa moaned loudly, feeling his chest throb but the pain was manageable. It was greatly overshadowed by the incredible feeling of Karma's dick. 

He thrusted into Nagisa with enough force to rock the bed, watching Nagisa's eyes roll into the back of his head and saliva drop down his cheek. 

He leaned down to lick the saliva and angled his hips to hit that gumble of nerves that drove Nagisa crazy. 

Nagisa sobbed and arched his back, going absolutely wild for Karma. The older man chuckled and kissed his forehead, before nuzzling into Nagisa's warm neck. 

Before they knew it, they were both cumming. Karma cut off Nagisa's scream with a deep kiss. When they both calmed down, Karma broke away and smiled down at Nagisa in amusement. 

Nagisa looked absolutely beautiful just coming down from release. His cheeks flared a bright red and his eyes shined dazedly. And this was all Karma's. 

"So much for being gentle," Karma chuckled before slowly pulling out of Nagisa, mindful of his small shivers of overstimulation. 

Nagisa was right, Karma made it his mission to overstimulate Nagisa's body, he wanted his lover fully pleasured. 

With Nagisa still out of commission, Karma picked him up and headed to their bathroom to get them both into the bathtub. 

Karma loved pampering Nagisa, he was incredible happy that Nagisa now lived with him. He wanted to give him everything he ever wanted. He smiled and stepped into the warm water with Nagisa in his lap. 

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he immediately started to form Nagisa's long hair into amusing shapes. As Karma was piling soap onto his head, Nagisa snapped into reality. When he realized what Karma was doing he squawked and rubbed the soap off on Karma's dry chest. 

"Hey," Karma pouted, rubbing the soap off. 

"You started it," Nagisa pouted back. 

Karma and Nagisa held glares until he chuckled and pulled the smaller man into his chest. 

"I love you so much," he mumbled into his neck. 

"I love you more," Nagisa chuckled back. 

"I doubt that." 

"I doubt that you can doubt that I love you more." 

"I doubt that you can doubt that I doubt that you-" 

Nagisa picked up a handful of bubbles and rubbed them into Karma's face, cutting the man off before he could make it more confusing. 

"I win," he grinned smugly. 

Karma huffed out a laugh and booped some of the soap on Nagisa's nose. 

"No you didn't but okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LETS GOOOOOOOO!!! 
> 
> Should we do a timeskip or one last kick of fluff/smut?? BECAUSE I REALLY WANT KARMA AND NAGISA MARRIED WITH 2863482961 CATS (♡ω♡ ) ~♪

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes! 
> 
> I knows it has been forever but the next chapter is on its way! We're not over yet!


End file.
